deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Katey Greene
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Dead Rising 2 Allyson Armstrong Dead Rising 3 Shelby Young|notebook = Chuck’s spirited daughter. Infected with the zombie infection, she needs Zombrex every 24 hours.}} |age = 4 (CZ) 7 (DR2) 17 (DR3) |number = 067 Katey Ann Greene, or Annie, appearing in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, and Dead Rising 3 is the daughter of motocross champion Chuck Greene and his late wife Pam Greene. During the events of "The Las Vegas Outbreak," Pam became zombified, and bit Katey on her left arm, infecting her, and forcing Chuck to constantly procure Zombrex to keep her alive. Over the years, the bond shared between Katey and her father has grown to be unbreakable as Chuck claims that he would do anything for her, even if it means facing a zombie horde to bring Katey a stuffed animal. Katey always needs to be given a daily dose of Zombrex to prevent herself from turning into a zombie (Two doses a day in Case Zero). Dead Rising: Road to Fortune , Katey, and Chuck.]] In the first issue of the series, Katey is briefly seen at the end of the story heading to Las Vegas with her parents. She expresses her excitement over winning the big money in Chuck's upcoming motocross tournament. Chuck happily agrees with her, and promises that this trip will soon change their lives "forever". Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Her father dotes on her and will do anything for her after the loss of her mother, which hit her hard. She has also been infected by her mother, who turned during the outbreak. The pair arrive in Still Creek after fleeing the Las Vegas Outbreak, and all is calm until the zombies appear and their truck is stolen by an unidentified survivor. She stays in the Brockett Gas Station as her father looks for Zombrex and a way out before the military arrives to wipe out everything within 50 miles of Las Vegas, including Still Creek. Later that night, after receiving her second dose of Zombrex, a psychotic mechanic arrives at the gas station and tries to kill Katey when he learns she is infected. Chuck manages to kill the mechanic, and he and Katey escape Still Creek on a motorcycle soon after, just as the military begins their cleanup operation. Dead Rising 2 Katey comes to Fortune City with her father before the outbreak. Because of the steep cost of Zombrex, Chuck Greene becomes a contestant in TIR (Terror Is Reality) in order to make money for her Zombrex. During the TiR contest Katey is taken to the green room by the TiR Employee. After the zombie outbreak, she is carried by her father to the Emergency Shelter where Sullivan comments on her bite. He allows her to enter the bunker when Chuck tells him that he has Zombrex (in fact, he does not). When Chuck leaves the bunker, as he must do multiple times in the course of the story (both to find Zombrex for Katey and to clear his own name), Katey remains behind. Stacey Forsythe looks after her in Chuck's absence. At least once every 24 hours, Chuck must return to her to administer Zombrex to her; after the third dose, she becomes suddenly ill and passes out, but apparently recovers completely. If the player successfully achieves Overtime, Katey is captured by TK, along with Stacey. Both are subsequently rescued by Chuck, and leave Fortune City together. >Failure to get Katey Zombrex will result in Ending F in both Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. Failure to give Katey her Zombrex will not immediately end the game. Instead, a cutscene will play, indicating that Katey has turned. Katey then disappears from the game. Dead Rising 2: Case West Although Katey doesn't make an appearance in Case West, she is mentioned by Chuck at one point in a cutscene. Dead Rising 3 After the events of Dead Rising 2, Chuck began a relationship with Stacey Forsythe, who became a motherly figure for Katey. However, in 2017 government Zombrex chipping became law, forcing Chuck to go to illegal means to keep Katey from being chipped. This slowly turned Chuck into a shadow of his former self; he began making terrible mistakes. This withered his relationship with Stacey, and after it ended, Katey felt she was a burden on Chuck and ran away. She then began using her middle name, Annie, most likely to keep Chuck from tracking her down. She soon joined the illegals. When the Los Perdidos outbreak occurs, Annie joins Nick Ramos and other survivors. Three days later, she returns to the illegals, where they intended to fight the government who were murdering survivors. Nick soon returns to Annie, after receiving a deal from Gary to turn her in for fuel that he could use for the plane. However, feeling guilty, Nick shortly regrets attempting to go through with the plan after asking Annie to come with him. He then begins working with Annie and Red. Throughout the game she begins developing feelings for Nick. She confesses to him that prior to Dead Rising 3 she was in a relationship with Red, but this did not last. After Red turns on the illegals, Annie assists Nick in defeating him. After Red's death Nick and Annie's feelings for each other reach a climax and they kiss. This is shortly followed by the return of Chuck Greene, who was the one Gary was working for. Although wary of each other at first, Nick and Chuck soon become allies when they work together to stop General Hemlock from harvesting the king zombies as a weapon. Once Hemlock is defeated, Katey escapes the city along with Nick, Chuck, Dick, and Isabela Keyes. At the end of the game, Annie and Nick begin a relationship. Notes *She has a large bite mark on her left forearm, where she was bitten by her mother. *During Overtime Mode, Tyrone King will administer Zombrex to Katey. *In Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, she has her look of Dead Rising 2 instead of Case Zero (which is before Dead Rising 2). This could simply be an error from the artist. Trivia *In her notebook picture in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Katey's pigtails are missing. *Katey has a mock PSP where she can be seen playing Mega Man. *Even if Katey turns, it is impossible to see her zombie form, even if the player chooses to continue. Upon turning, she disappears from the game, except for her backpack. It's possible that Sullivan or another survivor killed her to protect the other people in the bunker. *When Katey turns, she's listed as DEAD in the notebook, as opposed to other infected survivors who are listed as 'UNDEAD '''when they turn. *She is one of the youngest survivors in the Dead Rising series. *It is possible to level Chuck from 1 to 6 just from gifting items to Katey, without killing any enemies or rescuing any survivors. *In the beta version of the game Katey was originally called Cindy. Evidence of this can be seen in the PC version of DR2 as all of Katey's texture files are labeled as Cindy, E.G. Her jeans texture is called Cindy jeans cm. *In ''Off the Record, if you go into the green room where you find Katey in the original Dead Rising 2, you will find Katey's PSP and backpack on the floor in a pool of blood, with Frank saying, "Who would bring a kid in here?" Katey's whereabouts remain unknown, but it can presumed that she turned which caused Chuck to go insane. *It is not known who gives Katey her daily dose of Zombrex during the events of Case West, although it can be assumed she is in Stacey Forsythe's care and thus was given Zombrex by Stacey. *She says to Chuck at the start of Dead Rising 2, "Look Daddy, I got a new power on Mega Man!", clearly referencing Capcom's game Mega Man. However, Mega Man was never made for the PSP, so she is actually playing the Powered Up remake. *She was seven when Dead Rising 2 took place in 2011, so that would mean she was born in 2004. *in dead rising 3 when chuck finds her he says how he lost his mind when she went away which is a reference to his role as a as a psychopath in dead rising 2 off the record and her death in off the record Gallery Image:Dead-rising-2-20090427023049059.jpg|Chuck on his bike with his young daughter on the back. Image:Katey_Greene.png|Katey is comforted by her father. Image:Katey Case Zero.JPG|Katey as seen in Case Zero. 01.jpg|Katey, playing Megaman on her PSP. Katey detailed.png|Bio on official website. Image:Katey_Gifts.jpg|Zero kills, leveling from only gifting Katey (Level 6). Case Zero Zombrex 1.png|"Daddy, why did Mommy bite me?" Screen shot 2010-11-02 at 5.39.01 PM.png|Katey holding her father's hand. PortraitKateyGreeneDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2. StacyF2.png|Katey with Stacey. AbandonPam.jpg PamTurns.jpg download (2).jpg|Unused "Undead Katey" Model. Annie from DR3 Trailer.PNG Nick and Annie.jpg 200px-Dead-Rising-3-13 annie.jpg Annie.png Image:Nick_and_Annie_kiss.png|Nick and Annie kiss. Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters